Dusk to Dawn
by crimson dragonX
Summary: The King and Queen of Vampires must make a decision. A decision to send their child to the past to be raised by their former selves. To protect and keep the future of the vampire race safe from their enemies. How will Alucard and Seras react to raising a child? Especially when they find out that the child is theirs from the future? Alucard/Seras. AU
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm not dead!**

 **This is a new story that I have been thinking about. I know it is a lot shorter than what I usually write, but think of this as a prologue of sorts.**

 **Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lighting flashed strong and true over the land. The rain fell hard and flooded the land. The nocturnal animals ran to find shelter from the heavy storm. The humans stayed within their homes to wait out the storm.

It seemed like a night like any other.

However it was not as it seemed to be.

The castle that belonged to the one and only Dracula, the No-Life King, or Alucard as some knew him by was under attack. The metow that surrounded the castle was torn up, the flowers crushed and the trees were on torn asunder from the earth.

The castle itself was on fire, the walls were smashed by projectiles, and vampires ran around trying to escape the death that wanted to claim them. Humans stormed the castle as other vampires fought the invaders with everything they had.

This war had been going on for months, now it had reached a breaking point. The hunters wanted to destroy the two most powerful vampires in existence. However the vampires would not go down without a fight. They had something they would protect with their very lives.

* * *

A figure ran down a dark hallway. The lightning flashed through the window as she ran casting her face in light for a few seconds.

Seras Victoria flew down the hall way toward the throne room were her former master was waiting with a few of his subjects. She had been fighting on the front lines when he had called to her. He needed her help. She would not disappoint him.

Seras wore black combat-boots with black pants tucked into them. A black long sleeved shirt with a red corset. Two hand pistols were strapped on either thigh. A sword was flung over her waist, small daggers were hidden within her clothes. Her long gold hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked like a deadly assassin. Her inner power was forged from over two hundred years as a vampire. Everything about her screamed darkness and power.

However the only thing on her mind at the moment was getting to her mate.

She reached the throne room doors and burst through them.

"Vlad!" She screamed.

She saw her mate standing in front of his throne protecting some her their servants and guests. His black armor showed the reflection of the lit torches around the room. His gold hilted sword was strapped to his waist as he looked as his queen.

"Good, you made it." he said as she stopped in front of him. He raised a gloved hand to her cheek and wiped a blood tear away.

"The humans are coming. What are we going to do?" she asked with wide eyes.

"We shall do as we have always done, and fight. They will not kill anymore vampires or anyone else." Vlad said fiercely as he looked to his personal guards.

"Fight!? My lord, please, think this through! The humans have almost destroyed the castle, your army is in shambles, you and your mate are dangerously low on power! Save yourself and flee! Live to fight another day!" A council member proclaimed as he looked to his king.

"RUN AWAY!? NEVER!" Vlad screamed as he turned toward the one that spoke.

"We need to retreat and think of a battle plan. Even if we lose this castle, there are other places we can go for shelter." Seras spoke, trying to make her mate see reason.

"Which will make us weak in front of the humans! I refuse to let them win! Vlad stated sharply.

"….Vlad, please…. Think about Alanna. Think about our daughter." Seras whispered as she looked at him with soft eyes.

Vlad locked eyes with his mate, his queen. He sighted. She was right, as usual. His daughter was only a few months old. She had no idea what was going on. However, her vampire instincts were warning her something was not right. For weeks before this attack his princess was always crying, even more than when she needed to be fed or held. It was had started to her to the point where it was starting to worry both him and Seras. Then this latest attack had started.

He had been woken by Alanna screaming her head off crying. For hours both he and Seras were awake, trying to get her to go back to sleep. She still slept at night on some days. Then as Seras was feeding Alanna, both mature vampires has sensed the army coming their way. They only had a few hours until the fight would start.

It seemed Alanna's senses were far superior to one at her age, even if she could not correctly warn them of the danger headed their way.

"Alright… Where is she?" he asked as he came back to himself.

" Sarah… has her." His queen responded, then out of no-where the servant came through a portal gasping for air.

"My Lady! The humans! They are coming!" Sarah screamed as she carried little Alanna in her arms.

Seras picked her daughter up trying to sooth her as Alanna began to cry softly. "Shhh… mama's here…."

"We must hurry if, we are to escape in time." Tara said as she came into the room as she cleaned off her sword. Her dragon wings folded behind her as she came to a stop in front of the vampires.

* * *

As they made their way through the building, Vlad led the way with Seras beside him and Alanna held in her arms. His arm was around Seras' shoulder, giving her his silent support and comfort. Tara was behind them with guards circling the council members.

Everyone's senses were on high alert. Seras' shadows were encompassing the whole hallway, waiting, watching.

As they came to a four way hall, suddenly explosions erupted in the closed space. Vlad shielded his family with his cap and shadows. Tara stepped forward to intercept but the guards moved to fight the humans.

"Go! We will hold them off!" The general commanded his king and queen.

The council followed Vlad, Seras, and Tara as they ran down the fourth hallway. They made it to one of the towers with a huge balcony. They intended to fly to safety.

"Go, I am right behind you!" Tara said as she heard the humans coming. Their feet pounded the stone floors as they barged into the room.

"No! We leave together!" Seras stated as she grabbed Tara wrist as she went to draw her sword.

The red dragon hissed in pain as the vampire held onto her. "We don't have time to argue!"

A fire ball was thrown at them and Tara created a force field to protect them. The shield spanned top to bottom of the balcony doors. One of the humans came to the force field and pounded on it with inhuman strength.

"Nothing will save you from me vampires! You will be destroyed!" Abraham, the leader of Excalibur roared with a deranged look in his eyes.

"We have to think of something quick!" Tara yelled as her strength waned.

"What do we do?!" Seras asked as she held Alanna closer. She looked to Vlad as he wrapped his arms around her. He was staring at his daughter with a fierce protectiveness Seras had never seen on him before.

"Whatever we do we have to do it now!" Tara said as the shield slowly began to crack apart from Abraham's attacks. She brought up both hands to try and stabilize the shield.

"All that matters right now is saving Alanna. If they get ahold of her, she will not stand a chance. If he can't get to her then she would be safe" Vlad said as he gazed at his love and his daughter.

"Yes, I get that. The question is _how_ do we do that!?" Seras asked.

"If the shield can hold long enough, then Tara can create a portal…. a time portal and get Alanna to safety while we hold them off." The elder vampire answered.

"WHAT?!" both Tara and Seras exclaimed.

"Can you create a time portal to the past? If we can make sure she gets there and away from Excalibur, then she will be safe."

"And, who do you think we can leave her with? How far back?" Seras asked as she looked at him with worry.

"Who better to protect our child than us?" Vlad said with a smirk. His eyes flashed with mild amusement at his thoughts. An amusement she knew all too well from her early years.

Seras eyes went wide. Wait, he could not mean…..

"Yes, police girl…. I want to send her back in time to be protected by the Hellsing Organization."

* * *

 **A.N—Well, this is a new story that has been bugging me for a while now. It was inspired by a few stories I have read over that past couple years and I wanted to do my take on it.**

 **I have hit a major writer's block with Crimson Night, to where I am considering re-writing the whole thing. Bouncing from the story with our favorite vampires to my dragon OC is not working out and there are a lot of plot holes with it. I am still debating on it, so wish me luck on that.**

 **From the bottom of my heart I deeply appreciate the response I have gotten from Crimson Night.**

 **Hope you all like this one. Please review, follow, or favorite this story!**

 **Love you all!**

 **crimson dragonX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He was insane.

Seras always sort of knew it, but she believed he somehow got better with the birth of his daughter. He no longer had all of the souls within him and he has a reason to try and live. The souls had dampened his personality. His humanity. He had a wife and daughter to try keep him sane.

Maybe he would always be a little insane.

"You want to dump Alanna on Alucard and Seras?!" Vlad's queen yelled. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. It was weird talking about themselves in third person. It felt odd saying his other name after over 100 years of using his real name.

"I do… even if I was not ask strong back then as I am now…. I would still be able to protect Alanna from any danger. I'm sure Integra would see to that." Vlad answered as he looked at his daughter as she was still somehow asleep in his mate's arms.

"It could alter our future! We did not care for each other back then! If our past selves find out **who** Alanna is, **who** she is the daughter of…. we have no idea what that could do to her! She could puff out of existence. We might not end up together at all!" Seras screamed as tears came to her eyes.

Vlad grabbed ahold of her shoulders as she became hysterical. She was breathing heavy, blood tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes darted from him to their daughter.

He knew of one thing that just might calm her. He growled…. He had promised himself not to reveal this to her for a long time to come.

"I…. You see…" He sighed, "I did have feelings for you back then. Even from the first moment I saw you in that scum of a freak priest's arms. Then my feelings only grew as we worked together. All I wanted to do after I saw you had drank the Frenchmen's blood was kiss you. You had wormed your way into my black heart, a heart that I thought incapable of love… you vexing creature!" Vlad said fiercely

Seras stopped dead. Her eyes widened even more. He had feelings that deep even back then? They had not gotten together right away after Integra had died. They waited for about fifty years. Enough time for her feelings for him to grow strong enough. He had waited for her… for years.

"I…. you… loved me? I forced you to wait for years after you came back. Thirty years I waited and you had to wait for another twenty for me? Why did you not say anything!?" Seras asked as she stared at him.

His eyes grew soft, a tender expression overcame his face. His hand came to rest on her cheek.

"I did not want to force on you my attention if you were not ready. Even the first few years after we came here, you were skittish around me still. I wanted to give you space to grow in your powers. Even thirty years by yourself… you still had some things to learn. I wanted to be there to help you grow and mature in your powers, to help any way that I could."

The two vampires gazed at each other as Seras' hand came to rest on top of his that was cradling her cheek. Seras saw the fiery passion in his eyes. The strong will to protect her and Alanna. Her love for Vlad grew even more, if that were even possible.

Their faces grew closer to each other. Vlad placed his other hand on the hand that was laying protectively on Alanna's stomach, the symbol of their love for in physical form. The purest form of love two people could have for each other.

Their lips met in a slow kiss, as soft as a beat of a butterfly's wings.

Chaos came crashing down as they heard Tara yell out in pain.

The shield that Tara had been holding shattered into a thousand pieces. She went down on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Help me…." Tara said as the humans prepared to charge.

The two vampires broke apart as shadows erupted around them. Seras shadow cloak that was surrounding the room slithered out from the walls and wrapped themselves around the bodies of the ten humans in the room. She gave Alanna over to Vlad so she could concentrate.

Abraham yelled in anger as he was pulled back from the balcony. Vlad sent out Baskerville to ward of the humans if the shadows failed in holding the enemy. Another shadow barrier was erected around the part of the balcony where the vampires and dragon were standing. Vlad pulled Tara up in a standing position.

"Can you make the time portal?" Vlad asked urgently. He began to filter some of his power to her as a red aura appeared around Tara.

"You will have to be quick. Get in and get out." She responded.

"No… it has to be you." He said as he looked to Seras as she continued to hold the humans back.

"What!? This was your idea!" Tara responded as she started to draw an intricate circle with her blood.

"If my past self recognizes me or even Seras, he would know something was not right. He has not seen you since his imprisonment. If you show up, even with a baby, I'm sure he would not ask too many questions. He knows you are a creature with moral rights. He would assume you saved the child from something or someone. You would not leave a baby unprotected."

"You are crazy… but there is some logic to your words." Tara responded as she finished the circle.

The humans had now broken out of the shadows and Baskerville was engaging them in battle. Seras came closer to the two as she looked at the dragon who was now reciting a spell of some sort in a language she could not understand. Tara's eyes glowed a sky blue color as a portal of the same appeared where the blood circle was created.

"It won't hold for long." Tara said as she looked to the vampires.

"I must ask you to do one more thing. This is a decision I do not take lightly." Vlad looked to his longtime friend and ally.

"What now?" Tara asked with a scowl.

"Stay in the past and protect my daughter…." The king of vampires responded as he kneeled to the queen of dragons after giving Alanna to Seras to hold. "If by some chance Alanna's parentage is discovered. I need someone to look after her. If my past self finds out…. tell him what happened. Tell him about the war. However only the bare minimum of the truth. If you believe the time comes, when Alanna is older, that she can come back and help us in the wretched war, bring her back to us. "

Tara stood stunned for a couple of seconds. She sighted. She could ensure that the child would remain protected until her vampire powers matured enough. Then she might ask Alucard to train her.

"…..Okay. I will do as you ask, Vlad." Tara responded with a nod of her head.

"Thank you…. Evanna." Vlad stood to his full height as he watched Baskerville continue to fight his enemies.

Tara turned to Seras as she looked at Vlad and nodded. Seras looked at her daughter with tender love and affection. She placed a soft kiss to her forehead as the baby stirred awake. Alanna began to cry softly.

"Ssshhh, Alanna, baby. I'm here. I love you so much. I want you to be careful and listen to everything Tara says. Be good for her and don't cause her too much trouble. Mind your manners. Don't go scaring Integra like your father used too…."

Tara and Vlad smiled sadly as she said this. It almost seemed as if Seras thought she would not ever see Alanna again.

"If you find a boy you like…. Don't eat him or turn him into a ghoul. Find a nice vampire to be with… Make sure you drink the blood every day to grow up big and strong…." Seras was crying now as she looked at her daughter.

"I love you so much Alanna." Seras whispered as she hugged her daughter one last time.

Vlad came over and took the baby from his wife. He gazed into her ruby eyes as she calmed and smiled at him. She went to grab his finger as h brought his hand up to her face.

"I love you my dark princess. Be safe and come back to us my daughter." Vlad whispered as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

As he passed Alanna into Tara's arms she began to cry out loudly as she sensed something was not right. Baskerville retreated into Vlad's shadow as his power waned. The only thing stopping the humans now was the shadow barrier.

"GO! NOW!" Vlad yelled as he drew his sword to defend himself and his queen. Seras shadows transformed into her red shadow wings, ready to fly away once Tara was safely through the portal.

Tara walked to the portal, stopped and stared as the vampires fought against the humans.

"Now!" Vlad screeched.

Tara ran through the portal. A sense of weightlessness overcame her for about 5 seconds, then she ran out into a park bathed in moonlight. She looked back at the portal as she saw Vlad and Seras jump into the air. They flew away from the reach of the humans on the balcony. The three stared through time at each other. Vlad nodded as Seras screamed what looked like "GO" to Tara.

Tara snapped her fingers together and the portal closed with a loud swooshing sound. A dagger shot through the portal as it was closing. It hit the ground as Tara moved away.

The red dragon looked down at herself and sighted. Well, she could not look like something from myth with a baby in her arms. A red cloud appeared around her, then a human form with white skin, black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the cloud. Tara had on black pant tucked into combat boots, a blue short-sleeved shirt with a black trench coat and a couple of daggers in a utility belt secured to her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail.

She walked in the direction of lights in the distance. The lights of London. When she envisioned the portal, she wanted it to be somewhere close to the Hellsing manor but not close enough to where civilians would see her. She was thankful that it appeared to be late at night. The park would be closed to the public at this time. She heard Big Ben chime at four in the morning.

Thanks to Vlad taking her to London one time, she got to see where the former organization was located. So finding the place was easy enough. She stood across the street with Alanna wrapped in a blanket she had stolen from a house with line-dried clothes. It would make Alanna appear more human, since it was snowing outside. Tara stared at the two guards at the front gate. She only needed one to lead her onto the property. As one of the guards made eye contact with her, Tara's eyes glowed blue and the man dropped to the ground, unconscious. The other man ran over to check on his partner.

"Hey man! Are you okay!?" he asked as he knelt next the unresponsive man.

"Excuse me." A female voice said.

The guard looked up to see a woman with black hair and a baby in her arms.

"Yes? Can I…. help….you?" he trailed off as he stared into her eyes. They seemed to glow.

"Take me into the Hellsing manor. Now."

The man just nodded slightly, with a dazed look in his eye.

* * *

"WALTER! I swear on my grandfather's grave…. If Alucard has done something to the troops….so help me!" A voice rang out as Sir Integra Hellsing stormed into her office at four o'clock in the bloody morning.

"No sir…. I have not heard anyone cry bloody murder or storm out of the mansion saying they quit. I'm not sure how to explain it." the faithful butler said as he walked behind her.

"Then allow me to explain." A new voice said as Integra saw a woman with a black trench coat on, say as she turned around. The mystery woman followed Integra with sharp eyes. The blonde leader almost felt like prey in front of the new woman.

"I must speak to Alucard." She said with hard eyes.

Integra's eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you…."

"I knew him when he went by another name. I need to see Dracula. Now." The woman said, tired of everything. Her powers were low and she had a massive headache. She did not want to play around with this human for long.

A voice rang out from within the shadows. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I have not gone by that name in over one-hundred years.

The Hellsing trump card looked over to the woman with black hair with a shit eating grin on his face. His eyes covered with his famous orange tinted glasses. The red trench coat flowed out behind him as he clasped his hand behind his back.

"It has been a long time. It is good to see you." The woman said as she smiled at him slightly, the bundle in her arms shifted as she glanced down at it.

"Oh, you know me?" the vampire asked with a lifted eye brow.

"Yes. Dracula. Or is it Vlad?" the woman asked with a smirk.

Alucard's widened then narrowed as he growled. His fangs flashed in the dark as she saw his shadows move around the room.

"Nether. Who are you!?" Alucard hissed as he stepped toward the mystery woman. Her scent smelled faintly familiar and her aura also had him wrapping his brain on who she was.

"I have gone by many names. You know me as Evanna. However I go by Tara now." The woman said as her blue eyes flashed to yellow with the pupils shrinking to slits.

"Evanna….. Queen of dragons and one of my oldest friends. It has been quite some time." Alucard said as the shadows dissipated. He walked behind his master as the woman lit a cigar and blew a puff of smoke.

"Please Sir Integra…. No in front of the baby." The woman, no dragon said as the woman landed yellow eyes on the Hellsing leader.

"Baby?" the blonde asked as she looked to the twitching bundle in her arms. The baby began to cry out as she woke up.

Alucard looked at the little creature as its face came into view. Its eyes were screwed shut and its balled fists moved back and forth. He felt an over whelming urge to go to the child and sooth it. He shook his head. That was ridiculous He had not held a baby since he was human. He scowled.

"Why do you have a human with you?" he looked to the dragon in human form.

"I found her in a burning village. She is no human. She is a full-fledged vampire." Tara responded.

Before anyone could say anything the study doors blew open and a yellow blur entered the room. Seras Victoria stood in front of Integra as she narrowed her eyes at the black haired woman.

"Sir… who is this?" the small vampire asked.

Tara looked at her dear friend, well the past version of the vampire queen. Tara saw into the vampire with her dragon eyes. Her powers were nothing like the queens, low, weak, and she was still bound to her master. Not even a full vampire. She felt sad for the little fledgling.

"I am no threat, fledgling. I merely ask for shelter for this female baby vampire."

"No, we are not goin…." Integra started but was interrupted as Seras squealed in delight. Seras hurried over to the baby and got a good look at her. The baby was still crying softly.

"Oh, you are so cute! May I hold her?" she asked the black haired woman with puppy dog eyes. The dragon gave the baby over. Interested to see what would happen.

Once the baby was secured in Seras' arms she stopped crying and opened her eyes. Seras gasped. "Oh, she has red eyes."

"Of course she does Police girl. She is a vampire." Alucard said as he came to stand beside his fledgling. The little girl looked to Alucard as they make eye contact. Again he felt an over whelming urge to look after the little being. He narrowed his eyes and growled. The baby cried softly as he upset her.

"Oh, see what you did Master! You made her cry! Don't worry little one…. I'm here." Seras said as she glared at her master then gently rocked the baby softly. She kissed the tiny vampires head. As her lips make contact a rush of power flowed through her rabidly.

 _It felt as if Seras was the looking from the babies' point of view._

" _Ssshhh… Alanna, baby….I'm here." A voice said as a blurred image came to Seras. A feeling of dread came from the female as she placed her hand on top of Seras'/ the baby's head. She saw another figure come over and rest its hand on Seras' cheek._

" _Don't cry my princess. I will protect you."_

The images were gone so fast, Seras got whiplash for a few seconds. A pounding headache started behind her eyes. What was that? Where they the babies parents.

"Alanna…." Seras whispered and the baby ceased her crying and looked to the blonde vampire. The two stared at each other and Seras smiled. "It seems you like that name."

"It is her name. At least that is what her mother told me…. Before she died. I had been living with the family for some time until we were attacked. I fled the country and came here. I knew your master was enslaved to the Hellsing family. I ask that you shelter us. I don't want to leave Alanna…. We have grown close." Tara responded as she looked at the female vampire.

It killed her not being able to tell the truth, but if she did. She did not know if Alanna would just puff out of existence if the two vampires found out.

"Sir…. Please? They have traveled so far. Surly we can let them stay?" Seras asked as she looked to her boss.

"We do not run a day care here Victoria. We are a vampire extermination organization." Integra said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure once the child becomes old enough… she could help us." Alucard said. He had saw what happened in his fledgling's mind through their bond. He wanted to see what that was about.

"If it helps. I will be willing to help as well. I was a pretty good hunter of supernatural being's in my day. My powers and services are at your disposal." Tara added as she bowed her head.

"….Fine. Seras you and Alucard will raise the child. Make her a trained freak hunter. Walter show Tara to her room. Dismissed. Get out." Integra responded.

"Yes sir!" Seras answered as she walked out of the room.

"As my master commands." Alucard grumbled. He sunk through the floor to the dungeon.

* * *

"Sir…. The dragon has fled through a portal and the vampires have fled the country. What do you want us to do?"

"Find out where the little princess has gone. I want her back. No excuses. Go." Abraham Excalibur commanded as he sat in the throne of the former king of vampires.

He would find the little brat and use her as bait for the vampires. They would die along with their dragon bitch.

"It's just a matter of time vampire. I will have my revenge."

* * *

 **A.N—Done!**

 **Here is the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **The song I was listening to when writing Seras' goodbye to Alanna was called Decision, from the Naruto anime. I believe it is the song that is playing in the flashback when Naruto's parents save him from the nine-tails. Seras' rant to Alanna is kind of the same as Kushina to baby Naruto.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **One last thing, When I look up this story in the Hellsing fandom I find it, but when I use the filter and put in Alucard, Seras, romance, etc., I can't find it. Do you have the same problem with stories you try to find?**

 **Thanks for sticking with me! I love you all!**

 **crimson dragonX**


End file.
